Langit DISCONTINIUE
by puduchan
Summary: [annountcement up!] ㅡHyunjin hanya membenci. Hatinya seperti sebongkah es. Dingin dan menusuk. Sementara Seungmin, hanya ingin mendekat. Berusaha mencairkan. Apa ini cinta sepihak? /stray kids/Hwang Hyunjin-Kim Seungmin/HyunMin.
1. 01: Matahari di Malam Hari

Terkadang Hyunjin berfikir, mengapa orang sepertinya patut disayangi?

Hyunjin mengaku. Merupakan fakta, bahwa ia seorang bajingan.

Dan ketika ia melihat Seungmin yang masih tulus menyayanginya, ia mendadak pusing. Ia ingin marah, karna tak sepantasnya Seungmin seperti itu.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Hyunjin terdiam menikmati malam.

Langit malam adalah cinta sejatinya. Dan bintang, hanya bagaikan teman yang selalu datang jika moment bahagia Hyunjin rasakan. Begitu sebaliknya, bintang tidak akan datang di moment kesedihannya.

Sebatang rokok terselip di antara jari tengah dan telunjukknya. Hanya tersisa setengah. Hyunjin menghisap candunya itu dengan begitu frustasi. Lalu mengeluarkan asapnya seolah-olah ia sedang menumpahkan seluruh emosinya.

Di balkon kamarnya, Hyunjin berdiri. Masih sama, menikmati langit malam.

Angin malam yang dingin, menyapa wajah tampannya. Wajah yang penuh dengan kepedihan. Terlukis beberapa seni hasil kekerasan. Sudut bibirnya yang sobek bahkan masih terlihat baru.

Wajah tampannya ternodai oleh suatu karya seni yang begitu buruk dan memuakkan.

Belum sempat Hyunjin menghisap rokoknya, gumpalan kertas datang dari hadapannya dan mengenai tepat di tangannya. Candunya jatuh begitu saja ke halaman rumahnya di bawah.

Hyunjin mengutuk, dan mengangkat kepalanya. Seseorang yang paling ia benci berada di balkon kamarnya. Berhadapan dengan Hyunjin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Terlihat puas dengan lemparannya yang mengenai sasaran.

"Aku bisa mati sesak napas jika kau merokok terus di situ."

Hyunjin mendecih, menatap malas kearah pemudah di depannya yang terlihat santai dan melemparkan senyum cerahnya.

 _Sepertinya Hyunjin akan membenci lagi._

"Seungmin, kau tidak bodoh. Kau bisa menutup jendela dan tirainya."

Seungmin terkekeh. "Tentu saja, aku ini sangat pintar. Bahkan aku bisa mengalahkan peringkatmu."

 _Seungmin itu sombong._

"Masuklah ke kamarmu. Di luar dingin."

Seungmin tersenyum, "Kau mengkhawatir 'kan aku? Wah, aku sangat senang!"

Hyunjin memutar kedua bola matanya. Merasa malas berbicara dengan Seungmin.

"Cih," Hyunjin mendecih lagi. "Kau itu sangat lemah."

Raut wajah Seungmin berubah seketika. "Hm, aku ini memang sangat lemah."

Hyunjin melirik Seungmin yang menunduk dan menggesek-gesekkan kaki kanannya di lantai. Alis Hyunjin terangkat sebelah. Apa Seungmin merasa tersinggung?

"Tapi aku tidak sedih! Ada Hyunjin yang akan selalu berada di sampingku dan menyelamat'kan ku!"

Hyunjin salah besar menganggap Seungmin tersinggung oleh kalimatnya.

"Siapa bilang aku akan selalu berada di samping mu?"

"Aku yang mengatakannya."

"Jangan berharap lebih, bocah."

Seungmin tersenyum. Sangat cerah.

 _Tapi Hyunjin sangat membenci senyuman itu._

"Kau mungkin tidak akan selalu berada di sampingku. Tapi kau pasti akan menyelamatkan ku. Benar 'kan?"

Hyunjin tidak menjawab. Ia terdiam. Merasa tersihir oleh senyuman cerah milik Seungmin.

Sungguh, Hyunjin sangat membencinya.

Tujuannya menikmati malam. Bukan melihat matahari yang tersenyum cerah.


	2. 02: Mencari

**_"ㅡJangan tertawa. Ia memang seperti itu."_**

Sangat lucu. Melihat seorang Hwang Hyunjin yang telah tertanam kuat image badboy itu terlihat uring-uringan.

Ada apa gerangan?

Begini,

Ada beberapa hal yang mengganggunya. Pertama; Ayah dan Ibunya bertengkar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kedua; Tetangganya hari ini tidak terlihat.

Rindu?

Ah, mana mungkin Hyunjin merindukan orang yang ia benci. Iya. Hyunjin sangat membenci tetangganya. Seungmin.

Biasanya, jika pagi Hyunjin di temani dengan kata-kata umpatan dan teriakan dari kedua orang tuanya, maka akan ada Seungmin yang menghibur dari balkon kamarnya. Seungmin dengan senang hati menyambut Hyunjin dengan senyuman cerahnya. Dengan lembutnya memberikan kata penyemangat pada Hyunjin.

Dan pagi ini ia kehilangan itu.

Ia terbangun karna teriakan Ibunya yang memanggil nama Ayahnya. Sepertinya, Ibu menahan Ayah untuk pergi. Hyunjin mengira begitu.

Hyunjin muak. Terlahir dari keluarga _broken home_. Dan ya, ia lelah.

Sudah dikatakan. Hyunjin itu brengsek.

Lihatlah betapa tidak warasnya ia. Berdiri di balkom kamarnya, menatap lurus ke jendela kamar Seungmin. Tatapannya, _err_.. terlihat seperti menunggu mungkin?

Hah! Tertangkap. Mari kita simpulkan bahwa Hyunjin menunggu Seungmin membuka jendelanya dan berdiri di balkon kamar dengan senyuman yang selalu Hyunjin benci.

 _Dan mari kita anggap bahwa benci adalah sebuah alasan bodoh untuk menutupi rasa gugup._

Hampir satu jam Hyunjin berdiri. Hanya untuk menunggu sang matahari tersenyum.

Lihat wajahnya. Tertekuk begitu jelek. Ia seperti anak kecil yang dijanjikan untuk berlibur, namun gagal. Kecewa? Kesal? Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah perasaanya.

Hyunjin, bodoh.

Berkali-kali ia berkata benci. Namun tetap mencari.

Sudahlah, Hyunjin itu sedang merindu.

Ia sedih, tidak mendapat kata penyemangat pagi ini.


	3. 03: Merindukan Matahari

**_"ㅡLalu para awan bertemu, hiruk pikuk karna menertawai kebodohan Hwang Hyunjin."_**

 **.**

Hyunjin terbiasa makan malam dengan keheningan. Jangan bayangkan betapa hangatnya makan malam Hyunjin bersama keluarga. Jauh dari kalimat itu.

Ibunya memang selalu memasak. Tapi tidak akan pernah mau menemani Hyunjin makan. Wanita itu bahkan lebih memilih untuk bekerja demi mendapatkan duit.

Dan Ayahnya. Pria yang sangat Hyunjin benci. Yang jika pulang ke rumah, selalu membongkar isi lemari Ibu, mengambil perhiasan dan semua duit tabungan, berjudi, mabuk-mabukan, dan bermain wanita.

Pantaskah ia disebut sebagai seorang Ayah?

Cih. Bahkan ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

Apa Hyunjin pernah merasakan bagaimana hangatnya sebuah keluarga?

Jawabannya pernah. Terakhir kalinya ia merasakan bagaimana harmonisnya sebuah keluarga di usianya yang ke 5 tahun. Setelah itu, ia hanya merasa seperti tinggal di dalam sangkar kepedihan.

Makan malam. Ruangan makan itu terasa dingin. Bunyi sumpit yang bersentuhan dengan mangkuk menjadi backsound yang memuakkan. Ada empat kursi. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang mendudukinya.

Hyunjin makan dengan biasanya. Santai.

Tetapi hatinya menjerit. Berteriak ingin mengungkap betapa pedihnya luka yang ia rasakan.

Untuk kali ini saja, mari kita biarkan Hyunjin memakan makanan malamnya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

—

Kembali ke rutinitas malamnya. Duduk di balkon kamar, dan memandang langit.

Kali ini, Hyunjin berharap Seungmin akan mengganggunya seperti biasa. Hyunjin berharap, ia akan mendengar celotehan tak jelas atau mungkin sebuah nyanyian penghantar tidur.

Hyunjin berharap lebih. Hatinya butuh hiburan.

Sayang sekali, Hyunjin berharap terlalu tinggi.

Seungmin tidak muncul. Bahkan lampu kamar itu padam. Seungmin tidak ada.

Hyunjin diam. Terselip kekecewaan yang mendalam. Hatinya gagal terhibur.

Ia rindu.

Merindu pada sosok yang dibenci.


	4. 04: Seharusnya Ia Jujur

_"ㅡdia itu dingin. Sedingin salju di musim dingin. Apa hangatnya perapian bisa membantu untuk menghangatkan?"_

 **.**

Pagi ini, sama seperti pagi sebelumnya. Datar.

Tidak banyak yang berarti. Hanya ketika Hyunjin bangun terlalu pagi dan bersiap untuk pergi sekolah, dan ya, jangan lupakan sarapan yang amat sangat sederhana.

Selain malam, Hyunjin juga menyukai fajar. Dimana angin sejuk menyapanya dan udara yang segar. Seakan-akan Hyunjin menemukan energinya di dini hari.

Ya. Energi untuk melewati -pastinya- hari yang begitu melelahkan. Secara fisik dan mental.

Hyunjin tidak pernah untuk berhenti. Yang ia inginkan hanya menunggu. Menunggu hingga dimana semua akan berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Selagi ia menunggu, sudah pasti akan banyak datang hal-hal yang mungkin bisa membuatnya senang. Dan bisa jadi pula hal itu termasuk dalam daftar kebenciannya.

Permasalahannya, Hyunjin sedang kewalahan mengatur pemikirannya.

Dalam hal ini, apakah ia harus meletakkan nama itu dalam daftar kebenciannya, atau mungkin dalam daftar kebahagiaannya?

Sebentar.

Ada yang salah.

Seorang Hwang Hyunjin sedang kewalahan?

Cih. Biasanya, ia akan dengan mudah menetapkan. Jika menurutnya itu menganggu, maka nama itu mutlak terletak di daftar kebenciannya. Dan, apa ini?

Mengapa nama itu sangat sulit untuk dia tentukan? Padahal, sudah jelas. Ia membenci.

Bodoh.

 **.**

Tujuan Hyunjin hari ini; menghindari seseorang yang bernama Kim Seungmin.

Hyunjin bahkan sudah menyusun rencana. Di sekolah nanti, jangan biarkan Seungmin melihatnya. Jangan sampai ia bertatap muka dengan Seungmin. Jangan sampai terjadi.

Hah. Hyunjin mencoba mengelak dari takdir, huh?

Berapa kali kita harus mengatainya bodoh?

Lagian, siapa juga yang bisa menentang garis takdir yang jelas–jelas sudah tertata. Sama saja dengan menentang Sang Pencipta.

Lihatlah, sebentar lagi ayo tertawa. Hyunjin tidak akan pernah berhasil. Karna,

"Berangkat di jam ini, apa kau berubah jadi murid rajin, Hyunjin?" Baiklah. Senyuman itu menyambut pagi Hyunjin.

Hyunjin terlonjak sedikit tentu saja. Ia membalik badan setelah menutup kembali pagar rumahnya. Melihat Seungmin yang juga sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolah mereka.

Helaan napas berat Hyunjin menjadi jawaban bagi Seungmin. Bukannya ia tersinggung, yang ada, pemuda yang hilang beberapa hari itu malah tetap tersenyum.

"Hyunjin, kau tidak rindu padaku? Ha! Kau pasti mencariku kan? Ayo jujur!"

Hyunjin menatap ke arah lain. "Siapa juga yang rindu padamu. Menggelikan sekali ketika kau berkata dengan begitu percaya diri."

 _Bohong lagi._

Seungmin mendekat, "benarkah? Lalu kenapa ibuku bilang kau selalu berdiri di balkon kamar dan menatap jendela kamarku? Tidak mungkin ibu berbohong padaku."

Hah. Tertangkap.

Hyunjin gelalapan. Mencoba tenang dan memikirkan jawaban untuk mengelak.

Seungmin tersenyum. Ia merasa puas.

"Aku hanya berkunjung ke rumah nenek di desa. Tidak usah rindu begitu."

Hyunjin mendecak, merasa muak sekaligus jijik. "Kau-" Menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya kasar. "Jangan pernah mengharap aku akan merindukanmu. Karna aku membencimu. Ingat itu."

Setelah itu, Hyunjin pergi.

Senyuman Seungmin memudar. Kedua bahunya menurun. Angin dingin di pagi hari menusuk hingga tulang. Namun, hati Hyunjin lebih dingin. Hangatnya perapian bahkan tak lagi bisa menenangkan.

Seungmin harus bagaimana? Bagaimana cara meluluhkan hati dingin Hyunjin? Bagaimana cara menghilangkan kebencian?

Seungmin hanya ingin—

ia hanya ingin, Hyunjin bisa bahagia. Sebelum semua akan berakhir, dan keinginannya untuk membuat Hyunjin bahagia belum tercapai.

Seungmin selalu berdoa, agar semua tidak cepat berlalu. Meminta agar waktu diperlambat saja. Biarkan ia melakukan keinginannya, sebelum semua terlambat.


	5. 05: Sebuah Alasan

Hyunjin lupa. Kapan ia mulai membenci Seungmin.

Sekalipun, Hyunjin selalu menghindari atensinya dari Seungmin. Maka akan ada berbagai cara yang menyatukan tatapan mata mereka.

Mari kita katakan sekali lagi; Hyunjin yang bodoh.

—jangan bosan untuk terus mengatainya bodoh.

Kenapa?

Bayangkan. Di sekian banyaknya orang-orang terdekat Seungmin, tidak ada satupun yang berani membencinya. Bahkan, jika orang itu baru saja mengenali sosok Seungmin, sebuah sugesti untuk tidak membenci akan terbesit begitu saja.

Siapa yang berani menaruh perasaan benci pada sosok yang begitu polos dan jujur?

Jawabannya, hanya orang bodoh yang berani melakukannya.

Ia memiliki pembawaan yang begitu ceria sehingga disenangi banyak orang. Ia sangat jujur sehingga tidak ada satupun yang berani mengusiknya, apalagi sampai berani melukai perasaannya.

Hanya Hyunjin.

Hanya Hyunjin yang berani menaruh perasaan benci yang besar. Hanya Hyunjin yang berani melukai perasaan Seungmin. Hanya Hyunjin yang tidak senang akan keberadaan Seungmin.

.

Beralih pada sudut pandang Hyunjin.

Semua tahu. Hyunjin itu dingin. Tidak tersentuh. Ia memiliki aura yang sangat menyeramkan mungkin?

Seperti,

— _jangan dekati aku jika tidak ada keperluan. Jangan berbicara hal konyol di dekatku. Aku ingin sendiri._

Begitu.

Semua juga tahu. Hyunjin bukan dari keluarga yang harmonis. Walaupun ia pernah merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dari keluarga waktu kecil. Sudah sangat lama, tentu saja.

Ia memiliki seorang Ayah penjudi.

Dan Ibunya yang selalu bekerja tak kenal waktu.

Hyunjin kesepian?

Ya. Ia kesepian. Tapi ia selalu mengelak. Mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasa sepi.

Mungkin, kita bisa memberinya predikat sebagai orang terkuat dalam menghadapi cobaan hidup.

Tapi ingat saja. Semua pasti ada batasannya.

Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan seorang Hwang Hyunjin.

Coba tanya padanya, siapa yang ia percayai?

Jangan mencemooh. Hyunjin memiliki pemikiran yang unik.

Ia tidak percaya pada siapapun di dunia ini. Bahkan keluarganya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai mereka.

Karna, terakhir kali Hyunjin percaya pada sosok yang ia kenal dekat, kepercayaannya dipatahkan begitu saja.

Bahkan rasa sakit itu masih terasa nyata di hatinya. Hanya saja, air matanya sudah tak lagi bisa ia keluarkan.

Hyunjin pernah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi setelah kepercayaannya berhasil dipatahkan. Dan jika ia menangis, pastikan penyebabnya adalah hal yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa sakit yang luar biasa.

— _Jangan percaya siapapun_ — Sugesti yang Hyunjin bisikkan di malam hari pada dirinya.

Hanya satu.

Tuhan.

Ia hanya percaya pada Tuhan.

.

Alasan mengapa Hyunjin membenci?

Begini. Mulai dengan perlahan-lahan. Jangan terburu-buru.

Seungmin memiliki segalanya. Ia memiliki orangtua yang begitu penyayang. Dan seorang kakak yang menjaganya dengan lembut dan tulus.

Kenalkan, Kim Chan. Anak Sulung dari keluarga Kim.

Hyunjin hanya beberapa kali melihat Kakak Seungmin. Tapi Hyunjin bisa menilai. Chan sangat menyayangi Seungmin sebagai adik kecilnya. Si sulung yang selalu menjaga si bungsu.

Seungmin memiliki teman yang sangat menyayanginya. Seungmin memiliki sahabag yang sangat dekat dan selalu menjadi sandaran Seungmin.

Bahkan ia memiliki awan yang melindungi langkahnya. Seakan-akan tidak akan membiarkan matahari menerpa kulit mulusnya.

Seungmin memiliki segalanya.

Namun Hyunjin tidak.

Menangkap apa alasannya?

.


	6. PENGUMUMAN

_hallo!!_

 _ada pengumuman nih,_

 _cerita langit, ngga akan aku lanjutin lagi di ffn._

 _sebagai gantinya, cerita langit bakalan aku publis ulang di akun wattpadku._

 _loh, kenapa?_

 _karna aku ngerasa lebih cocok aku publis di wattpad aja. lagian, di ffn susah banget. apalagi ngedit-ngeditnya. harus buka pc dulu:(_

 _jadi ya, aku gabakal update di sini. aku publis di wattpad tanggal 17 nanti, malem minggu hwhw_

 _maaf, bukan maksud aku ngasih harapan palsu doang:(_

 _sebelumnya, terimakasih yang udah sempat review cerita abal-abal aku ini. aku senang kalau kalian suka._

 _oh iya, cerita langit yang bakalan aku publis di wattpad, sudah aku rombak sedikit hehe_

 _(@SUNFL0WXX) ㅡItu akun wattpadku._

 _thankyou!3_


End file.
